Moral Support
by simplybroken14
Summary: Finn gets left behind with the family while Rachel's in New York for an audition. How will he cope through the night without worrying too much about her? One-shot.


**Finchel One-Shot**

**Moral Support**

Next. Next. Next. Next. Next. Hmm.. Next. There.

Finn had his earphones plugged in his ears with The Script's The _Man Who Can't Be Moved_ playing and was walking around in the nearby park. It was a cold night and Burt and Carole had pushed him into joining them for a dinner party with their closest friends. Kurt had immediately grabbed the opportunity to dress up and mingle. He even invited Blaine along. Finn would've invited Rachel if she didn't have an audition in New York. He wanted to be there with her but she insisted that he stayed for the weekend with his family since it had been a while since he visited.

Finn settled into the swing and laughed a little at himself because his legs were so long, it made it hard to move back and forth, but he did it after a few twists and turns. He steadied the pace of the swing as the cold air hit his face. He looked up at the sky, searching for the moon, but it was a cloudy night. It almost seemed like there was no moon. The only source of light was the nearby lamppost, glowing dimly.

The song he chose finished and started to shuffle it again. Next. Next. Perfect.

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you across the water,_

_across the deep blue ocean under the open sky._

_Oh my, baby, I'm trying._

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams._

_Feel you whisper across the sea._

_Keep you with me in my heart._

_You make it easier when life gets hard._

He missed her so much. He flipped out his phone and dialled her number. He wanted to call her but then it seemed so bothersome. He might disturb Rachel while she's on stage or while the directors are talking to her or while she's rehearsing. He didn't want to worry her or anything.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and just sat there, staring at the night sky.

A few minutes passed and Kurt walked out of the gate, only to escort a few of the guests to their car and then waved towards him after doing so. Finn gave a small wave back and watched as Blaine slipped out of the door and reached for Kurt's hand before he pulled him back inside.

This was hopeless. He checked on his phone again to see if there were any messages or calls from her. In fact, he just wanted a text from _anyone_ in this case just so he can find out if his phone isn't busted, delayed or just playing tricks on him. He decided not to put it back into his pocket out of frustration and paranoia. He couldn't stop it but he missed her so much. He heaved a sigh and then swung stronger, to keep his mind off of things.

Ah, finally. A song he actually liked that played by itself on his iPod. _Ordinary People_ by John Legend came on. It wasn't one of the usual songs he would listen to but Rachel made him like it. Plus, the lyrics were perfect for his situation.

_Girl, I'm in love with you._

_This ain't the honeymoon._

_Past the infatuation phase._

_Right in the thick of love,_

_The times we get sick of love,_

_Seems like we argue every day._

_I know I misbehave and you made your mistakes_

_And we both still got room left to grow_

_And though love sometimes hurts_

_I still put you first_

_And we'll make this thing work_

_But I think we should take it slow._

Right when he was getting the feel of the song, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand. He immediately looked at it and saw Rachel's name on the brightly lit screen. He pressed the button and read her message.

"_Hey, Finn! I got into the production. I have a call back tomorrow and they'll check on us again to see which groups we should be part of and which part we'd be getting. :) I hope you're having a blast there. I'll be home late today but I'll text you as soon as I get home to the apartment. I'm so excited and I'm so tired but it's worth it. I can't wait to see you! I miss you. Tell them I said hi especially Kurt. :) Text you later. They're calling us. Bye. I love you. :) :*"_

Finn couldn't help but smile. At least she texted him and she was alright. In fact, he was happy that she was happy and having fun there. He pressed a few keys to type out his reply before pressing send.

"_Dats gr8! :) U'll get d part 4 sure! I'll tell dem. Dont worry. Text me ok? I love you 2. Have fun out there! Break a leg, love!"_

He was content. After he sent the text, he tucked his phone back into his pocket and got off the swing. He sighed into the cold night and started walking back towards their house. He couldn't wipe his smile off his face as his phone vibrated again and she was texting him about what happened even after she said she would text her later that night. He passed Kurt on his way up to his room and gave him a weak smile. _"Rach said hi."_ And walked up the stairs. All he could think of was being there for his brightest star and was going to be there for moral support.


End file.
